In the last few years, intensive studies have been conducted on the question of altered immune responses and viruses in MS. Our studies have focused on specific immune responses to viruses in MS patients and carefully matched controls. In a large study of 53 MS patients and controls we have found no impaired response against measles using three different tests. These tests included direct migration inhibition, complement mediated cytotoxicity and lymphocytic mediated cytotoxicity.